Traqueurs
by Penny-chouette
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours avec pour thème Noël. Récit d'une femme qui croisa la chemin de notre cher Edward, lorsqu'elle était petite. USA, au début du XXème siècle...


Petit OS les livres de Stephenie Meyer (Fascination, Hésitation, Tentation,...). Edward, Carlisle et Esmé sont des personnages de sa création, mais la petite fille est à moi (oulaaa, ça fait.. hem xD).. enfin, de moi. **OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours** sur un forum. J'avais, à mon grand étonnement, écrit la fanfic classée première lors du précédent concours de fanfiction (sur le même forum), mais je dois vous dire, à mon grand regret, que celle-ci est loin d'être « aussi bonne »… selon moi

La consigne du concours était : « une fanfiction sur les livres de SM, sur le thème de Noël, ne dépassant pas deux pages ».

**Merci à Memei et Kyky** pour les corrections !

**Bonne lecture **! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

**Traqueurs :**

« En cet hiver de mes dix ans, je m'étais enfuie de l'orphelinat dans lequel j'avais passé mon enfance. Je ne supportais plus les conditions de vie de ce lieu atroce, ni les pratiques douteuses qu'appliquait le directeur aux pensionnaires de son établissement. J'avais quitté l'orphelinat depuis une dizaine de jours à peine et je souffrais de la faim et du froid en cette approche de Noël.

« J'étais étendue à l'angle d'une rue marchande, enveloppée dans une couverture miteuse et trouée. Mes mains gercées tentaient de trouver un peu de chaleur en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Des gros pains ambrés se doraient au soleil hivernal ; leur odeur délectable parfumait l'air et semblait me narguer. Je songeais à l'effet de bien-être qu'aurait instantanément éprouvé mon estomac si une petite brioche encore tiède était venue s'y abriter. Ce dernier se manifesta, poussant un long gazouillis très faible et résonnant comme la dernière lamentation d'un animal agonisant. Mes mains tremblaient, prêtes à commettre un acte de chapardage qui m'aurait sans nul doute apporté plus de mal que de bien, mais qui aurait aussi atténué, durant quelques minutes, la douleur que m'infligeaient le froid et la faim. Je resserrai mes bras contre moi, bien décidée à attendre encore un peu…

Soudain, mes yeux rencontrèrent au hasard ceux d'un passant aux cheveux noirs jais, qui attarda son regard sur mon corps frêle et sur ma bouille d'enfant des rues. Il me sourit. Ce n'était, certes, pas un sourire débordant de bonté, mais il détonnait des expressions maussades que me lançaient la plupart du temps les gens. Il commanda quelque chose au stand –ô tant alléchant- de la boulangère et, quand il se retourna enfin, me fit signe d'approcher tout en balançant dans sa main une de ces fameuses brioches. Je bondis sur mes jambes et m'avançai vers l'homme. Malheureusement, il avait repris son chemin tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que je le suivis bien.

Ses pas nous entraînèrent dans une rue sinueuse, infectée de rats où nous croisâmes des vieilles dames, grotesquement maquillées. Elles toisèrent le monsieur d'un air suspicieux et s'éloignèrent en marmonnant dans leur écharpe de laine. Nous étions seuls. L'homme se retourna et me fit face, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire de requin étalé sur son visage.

- Approche, susurra-t-il.

J'obéis d'un pas vacillant. Sur son visage se lisaient de nombreuses émotions que je ne compris pas ; je me contentai de comparer sa face à une grosse poire flétrie et dotée de deux yeux en fiente d'oiseau qui m'examinent avec… Avidité.

Tout d'un coup, j'eus peur. Une irrésistible envie de m'enfuir me prit les tripes, mais mes jambes demeuraient raides et lourdes comme du plomb. J'avais envie de crier, et pourtant mon souffle se perdit au plus profond de moi, achevé par cette crainte innommable. Cet homme était méchant, je le savais car je le lisais dans son regard : il était exactement comme le directeur de mon ancien orphelinat qui nous traînait le soir dans son bureau. Dans un dernier espoir, je tendis la main comme pour solliciter l'aumône. Il la saisit et la fourre entre ses jambes.. c'est mouillé. Je la retirai promptement et reculai totalement traumatisée. Je m'éloignai encore et trébuchai sur un caillou. Il s'approcha, se rua sur moi et je tentai de me débattre. En vain.

- Non, Monsieur… Je le suppliai d'une voix couinante.

Soudain, un miracle se produisit. Je ne puis conter la suite bien précisément tant l'action se déroula rapidement. L'homme fut projeté de côté par, me semblait-il, une boule de feu. Il s'écroula sur le sol, la boule de feu comme soudée à son cou. Le corps du méchant monsieur se convulsait en de nombreux sens, prit de spasmes, mais peu m'importait. J'observais la scène avec soulagement, découvrant que la « chose » qui m'avait sauvée et qui s'acharnait désormais le cou de l'homme était l'abondante chevelure cuivrée d'un jeune homme. Mon sauveur ! Incapable de bouger, encore paralysée par la peur et le dégoût que m'avait inspirée le vilain bonhomme, je contemplai les cheveux en bataille de mon salvateur. Il redressa brusquement la tête et me dévisagea de ses yeux ambrés. Mon cœur s'arrêta face à une… Créature aussi belle, une créature que je jugeai tout de suite d'inhumaine, de divine.

- Un ange… murmurai-je, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Il se redressa d'un bond, sans me quitter des yeux. Je remarquai alors que deux longues traînées de sang suintaient de chaque côté de sa bouche ; d'un air sévère, je marmonnai :

- Faut vous laver, Monsieur.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et je perçus dans ses yeux – posés sur ma gorge- la même lueur d'avidité qui flambait mes anciens amis de l'orphelinat lorsqu'on leur accordait un bout de pain supplémentaire. Je ne bronchai pourtant pas, fascinée par les émotions contradictoires qu'évoquaient ses yeux. Son visage, couleur craie, était divinement bien dessiné et ses iris sombres et énigmatiques empêchaient mon regard de vaciller, bien que mes jambes ne me tins plus debout : j'étais comme hypnotisée. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi rassurée et à la fois effrayée par une simple présence et pourtant le sentiment de plénitude qui m'emplissait le cœur lorsque je rencontrai ce regard meurtri ne m'était pas étranger. J'avais déjà ressenti des émotions concordantes à celle-ci lors de la visite du…

- Docteur ? demandai-je d'une voix apaisante.

Il sursauta, comme extirpé d'un mauvais rêve. Son aura angélique se condensa et je parvins enfin à détacher mon regard de lui.

- Comment m'a-tu appelé ? me questionna-t-il doucement en s'accroupissant pour me scruter droit dans les yeux.

- Docteur, bafouillai-je, parce que… parce que vous êtes aussi beau que le docteur qui m'a soigné un jour à l'orphelinat et qui me rend visite dans mes rêves.

Il esquissa un petit sourire mutin, mais ses yeux révélaient une souffrance à fendre l'âme. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre moi, mais, au même moment, il se redressa promptement et secoua négativement la tête avec mélancolie et stoïcisme. Je réalisai qu'il avait sans aucun doute présagé mes intentions parce qu'il était une sorte de dieu ! À nouveau, il secoua la tête, puis se détourna lentement de moi, me lâchant des yeux qu'à la dernière seconde. Il s'éloigna…

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! criai-je, ne trouvant pas d'autre prétexte pour le retenir.

Il pivota sur lui-même et lorgna le vilain monsieur qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Oui, sourit-il, mais à quel prix…

- Il est mort ? demandai-je, ingénue.

Il écarquilla les yeux, peut-être étonné cette terrible question suggérée avec innocence et candeur.

- Oui, il est mort, mais toi tu es sauves, déclara-t-il de sa voix d'ange.

Je hochai vivement la tête.

- Les hommes sont cruels, continua-t-il, ne suit jamais plus un homme dans une rue… c'est compris ? Dès que tu peux, va à l'hospice. Demande le docteur Carlisle, dit-lui qu'un certain… Edward t'envoie.

- Bien, murmurai-je en m'approchant prudemment de lui. Donc… Vous êtes un ange ?

- Si l'on veut.

- Les anges doivent être propres ! déclarai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Je désignai ses joues ensanglantées et extirpai un petit mouchoir gris et troué de ma poche. Il s'abaissa à ma hauteur et je lui nettoyais le tour de la bouche et les joues avec ma salive et le bout d'étoffe usé. Son visage retrouva petit à petit sa blancheur céleste sous mes yeux satisfaits de gamine à qui l'on a appris à « rendre propre ».

- Tiens, petite, chuchota-il me fourrant –ô joie ! - la brioche dans les mains, Joyeux Noël.

Il abaissa mes paupières, je tressaillis au contact de ses longs doigts froids et quand je rouvris les yeux, Edward avait disparu. Je demeurai un moment au même endroit et englouti la brioche, l'esprit vagabondant.»

Voici l'histoire que je contai, le soir même, à mon futur père adoptif, le docteur Cullen. Je découvris, cette année-là , que Noël peut être une fête merveilleuse. Il m'adopta et, au fil du temps, nous devîmes très proches, plus qu'un père ne l'est avec sa fille : j'étais son assistante à l'hospice, son amie, sa confidente. Quand j'atteignis seize ans, il m'avoua un…Terrible secret qui ne fit qu'accroître l'admiration que j'éprouvais pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Enfin vint Esmé[…»

**JOHNSON** Adèle, _Autobiographie d'une femme médecin_, New-York : Strange, 1965, pp 17-19

note de l'éditeur : nous n'avons jamais trouvé quel était ce secret et les faits relatés dans ses deux pages sont considérés comme non véridiques, ayant vraisemblablement été ajoutés aux mémoires de l'auteur en fin de sa vie lors de sa maladie mentale.

**Verdict ?**

J'ai souvent l'idée d'écrire une suite…


End file.
